kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wikia Mobile App
Mobile App Ran across this as I was looking at the main Wikia site to see if anyone else had problems. Introducing the Wikia App We will need to keep this in mind and work on making the Kim Possible wiki mobile friendly. This means that our image policy might need to be updated a bit. Thoughts or comments? Mknopp (talk) 19:52, January 21, 2013 (UTC) As I don't use app-able phones, I'm unclear as to how things would be different or how I'd have to change my editing style. (;;shrug::) Love Robin (talk) 23:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) It really wouldn't require much of a change to the editing style of anyone. Here is what they recommend to get ready. *Complete your wiki's page. Choose a high quality main image and write a good synopsis of your wiki. We need to do this anyway. I will work on getting what we need for this to the forum soon. *Make sure your wiki navigation is organized and functional. I have already taken steps for this. *If applicable, add multiple images and/or videos to each section of a page. Try to upload high resolution photos (low resolution photos can look super pixelated on retina screens--especially in landscape). People love media, so you'll lure more visitors to your wiki! This one is HUGE, and is likely the section that will require the most editor support and help. We really need to go through our images and organize them. Then we need to make sure that they are of good quality. Then, perhaps the biggest change is to try and find some image or video for most/all of the sections in an article. This is likely to be impossible for smaller articles, but should be possible and a good goal for the major articles. *Use template names that clearly indicate the subject of the infobox. For example, an infobox for characters most likely should be "Template:Characters." It seems obvious, but it's always good to check. We will need to review this policy as a community, to see how we want to alter the Templates. At this time it is Template:Infobox Character, Template:Infobox Episode, etc. *Be selective with use of tables. With more and more people using mobile devices, the content that you create has to be flexible and adapt to different screen sizes and orientations. Tables are great for organizing data such as this table of James Bond films, but not ideal for making page layouts. Sometimes, simpler is better. We are really good with this as it is. We really don't use a lot of tables, and what we do use is proper for a table, not as a layout tool. The one exception to this is the infobox which uses a table to align the elements. If this becomes a problem, I can work on converting it to CSS. Hope this clears it up a little for everyone. Mknopp (talk) 02:35, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm a bit behind the times. I don't have a personal cellphone, so I just use the work cellphone to occasionally check things. It's a BlackBerry, so it tries to display what it can (seeing as how everything's filtered through RIM's servers onto a tiny 2"x1.5" screen), but the changes Wikia has made during the past two years has made it so that I pretty much can only read text in an unformatted state. Actually logging in to do something like issue a block or revert several edits is difficult. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:20, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I browse quite a bit on my iPad, but have to say that a dedicated app, especially one that will allow for better editing, would be much appreciated. However, that is neither here nor there. Most of the changes that they are wanting to get ready for the mobile app are really just good policies to begin with. We especially need to get the Promote page filled out and more and better images. ::Mknopp (talk) 04:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Promote Page The promote page is in the process of being completed. I have submitted the image for approval. I am still waiting for any feedback on the text for the page. Check it out at the Out Promote Page forum thread. Mknopp (talk) 18:19, January 31, 2013 (UTC)